Her Fairy Tale
by yello13
Summary: She found a reason to stay. It wasn't the money, it was words like Thank You that made her stay.


**Parker**

I hate hospitals. They're useless inadequate because at the end of day, no matter how hard you try, someone ends up dying. It doesn't matter how many times you have prayed, wished, or pleaded because it is not your chose. It is mister mans choice at least, I think. Hospitals are filled with death and, that death leaves their love ones scurrying for something to live for. Just Like the woman who was crying in the waiting room or the little girl screaming for doctor to stop placing the needle, that is so vital to her life in her arm. Nothing is gained in hospitals. In fact I am surprised the whole place hasn't been flooded with tears, because in here tears are endless raindrops and pain is always to be continued. Like I said once before I hate hospitals; in the end they only hold you back from living, bringing someone else closer to death.

I remember my mom; she was always so patient, so kind even though she was always bedridden.

"_Mom, I have a new book to read to you." I would say every morning when I came into her hospital room, 206._

_Every day after school I would walk the two miles to my mother's hospital and, every day I would read and read. I would read until visiting hours were over. Even when she was tired she would listen. No matter how much pain she was in, no matter how much hurt that the cancer that was eating her from the inside out caused, she would listen. She was always smiling, always laughing and when the day was over she would always say: "Thank you" _

_Then there was one day were she wasn't feeling good at all. Her breaths were shallow and her eyes looked pain but she still kept her smile. It was her birthday and I was so happy. I had gotten her the perfect gift for her birthday and I just couldn't wait to give it to her._

"_Liz, how about I read you a story today?" She asked._

"_Where is your book?" I asked._

"_It's in my head. Do you want to hear it?"_

"_Yes, I want to hear." _

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom where kings, queens, princes, princesses and noble knights lived. This kingdom was a place where love was never selfish but always kind." She started and I listened. I listened till the very end, where the knight saved the princess. I listened until the final words were said, until __**her**__ final words were said. _

"_And they lived happily… ever….after."She said and then she closed her eyes never to open them again. I remembered that happily Ever After and I would always wonder why I didn't get a happily Ever After._

For a long time I didn't think I had anything to live for. All I did was exist in this world.

Once upon a time I was a selfish thief, one who thought of herself. And long ago I was a person who didn't believe in Princes and Princesses, kings and Queens. I was just a criminal. But once I met the team things changed.

I had King Nate who governed the whole kingdom and a Queen Sophie that kept the king in check. I had my prince brother, Hardison, who was next in line to rule the throne even though that would be a long way down the road. And finally I had my knight, Eliot who would always be there to protect me.

Then there was me. I am the princess. I am the one who doesn't care to rule, but who likes to hear the gladness, the hope in people's voice as they say the word thank you. For a long time I didn't have anything to live for. But one day I discovered something. I discovered that if I can make just one person smile, to come in and save the day that maybe life is worth living. I discovered that maybe if I do a lot of good that someday I could see my mom again.

In my fairytale I believe I have enough riches to rule the world. It's not money or diamonds but it is l_ove_ and love is abundant and can be given to all. So maybe that's why I stay because I think Thank You is a good enough reason to keep moving on. Love is not selfish, so I will forever share my riches, I will be forever royal. Thank you gives me something to live for.

So I guess that's my Happily Ever After.


End file.
